The present invention relates to an egg container assembly and more particularly to an egg container configurable in different orientations.
Containers for holding eggs are well known in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,220 there is disclosed a tray for use in a refrigerator having two shelves for separately receiving egg carriers which could be slid onto the shelves. The tray is disclosed as either being mounted on top of a refrigerator shelf or hanging from a refrigerator shelf, and in both instances, the egg carriers are slid on to horizontal support surfaces of the tray. The arrangement disclosed would permit a maximum of two egg carriers to be used with each tray.
U.S. Pat. No. D 210,613 discloses an egg caddy having a central handle and a number of receptacles around the handle for receiving eggs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,035 discloses a container having two side-by-side wells for receiving egg trays which each have depressions for receiving eggs. A lid may be provided over the top of the base member to seal the egg trays within the container. In this arrangement only two egg trays can be utilized with any one container and there does not appear to be any provision for stacking containers.